bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nuzamaki90
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jake Vallory page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwinStar (Talk) 16:12, June 13, 2010 MEEP. YOUR RETIRED?!?!?!?!?! [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) WHEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?! [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) WHY??!?!?!?!?!?!?! [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:42, August 16, 2011 (UTC) -Episode 39_ i wonder whose shadow that was that attacked balista when wiseman showed his true identity. Retired? >:| Screw it, have some Ponies! 05:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Why would you go ~ Are you not a wiki regular ~ Long time member ~ coughcough ~ [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC) So are you staying or going. Does anyone know? [[User:Striker826|'Striker826' ]][[User Talk:Striker826|'Raichu are' ]][[User blog:Striker826|'Sir.']] 05:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you at least just stay for the community? >:| Screw it, have some Ponies! 22:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey... |} Hey Nuza Hey Nuza, please tell me how you know the air dates for Evil Arrival and Wiseman Cometh! Please tell me, I won't be able to sleep without knowing!!! Where's the next ep? Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 23:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nuz, I was kick-banned on the chat by Winx because I kept reviving myself in a game we were playing. Can you Un-bann me please? |} 01:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) For what, Higurashi? Or Umineko? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 18:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You are now able to add a special template for chat-mods. Add this wherever you like on your profile. This template establishes that you are a chat-mod. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ChatMods Hey Nuza, go on the chat room so we can chat. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 11:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay that is alright. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 07:07, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I forgot and I don't remember getting a first warning. Because there's no first warning about that on my talk page. |} 20:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Can you send me a link? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 12:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) i wonder how much time it will take for this episode to air.are you encoding it? Timi Nidorfer Yliaster (talk) 14:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Really? Really? Because last I checked, Queenie said bishes was ok. And yes. I will correct you. I'm living for my dying wish. 20:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't call him that. That must have been a lie. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 21:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) 'Bish' is allowed. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 21:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) unKickbanned Nuza I would appreciate it if you could tell me when I am getting unkickbanned. Thanks. Reaper was here 11:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you rock. You like Yuki Judai as much as I do (I think) and you said the truth on Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders at MyAnimeList. You're a legend. Get your game on! 02:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog It's getting way too crowded on AOH's blog, and the comments are SERIOUSLY starting to veer off the topic. I wanted to clarify some things from your latest comment. "I'm not trying to be snarky." Many, many users will disagree with that. Just putting that out there. And it's not just the Admins that feel that way; I've heard several users saying how, I suppose, "strangely" you're acting. It's not that you're being serious, it's just that you're practically turning into another TwinStar with your complaining (or, what is perceived to be complaining by every other user besides yourself). "I'm doing what you and A2 said to do. I'm acting the same way certain users on this wiki act." Pray tell, what exactly did we say? I have no memory of telling anyone that we should suddenly tell Admins not to make blogs about their leaving. Also, I cannot find another upstanding user that's acting the way you are. "The 'harshest users you will ever meet' get to be mean all they want and most users are fine with it but 1 of the nicest users on this wiki act like these “harsh users” for a bit and people attack him for being so" Bendo and AOH just say that they're harsh. They really aren't, at all. I've gone on to other Wikis, and they look like puppies next to the normal users there. Also, about most users being fine with their behaviour, that's definitely not true. That's where the whole argument with almost every other user sprouts up. They get in trouble for doing something wrong, then start sprouting BS that AOH/Bendo/99/whoever is being "cruel" and "mean" and whatnot, even if it's perfectly sensible. Oh, and by the way, what is NSGC? --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, GI DOES suck. New Vestroia FTW. Get your game on! 17:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) NSGC Are you part of it? (and BTW, the pic isn't actually of NSGs ... it's just a committee of uniform-wearers.) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 17:08, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I hate my internet Thanks for all the help but the problem is my unsatisfactory internet connection which is very normal in the Philippines. GUNZ "Im Firin Ma" LAZAR = Kain Highwind 15:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife Contest Entry Hey there nuza, your artwork looks very pleasing, i'm assuming this (below) is your chosen artwork for the competition? Warning Warning 1. You do that again, you will be sorry. I'm living for my dying wish. 23:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Warning 2. Don't do this Nuza. I'm living for my dying wish. 23:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Now... you are being a troll. Get. Out. I'm living for my dying wish. 23:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Reply Your block log shows no sign of it being lengthen. Also, are you talking about the Japanese BakuBlog? Or http://machinerobo.blogspot.com/ Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:04, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yo Nuza. Congrats on the bakugan contest. As promised, you get a custom sig, from us admins, in order for users to recognized what you've achieved. Us BW staff would like you to take this sig. in order to use it, type in and it'll sign for you. There is also one prize left you haven't claimed; the award ribbon thingy. If you want it, contact me on my UP. Cheers. C-ya Episode 39 i wonder whose shadow is that that attacked balista it almost looked like razenoid when wiseman showed his true identity. this is Tom13 speaking. I perfectly a gree with you to an extent, although my experience on chat, all i see is two sides having major downfalls. Yes DM shouldn't of flame at Lord Darkus going "IMPOSTER" although you shouldn't of called him a pr1ck. IMP, i agree with you on DM deserving a warning for harassment. Although when i told you to leave the heated discussion, you didn't stop. You being kicked was also a no. I believe that you didn't do anything else to deserve the kick, just warning for not leaving the heated discussion. I reinstate that both sides have their points on who is wrong, yet i see both sides breaching the policies at some point. I rest my case. Re: Format 'Tis okay, it's just the general thing I do, and since I put it on a lot of pages, I just called it the "format." --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| ''Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 23:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Please get me unbanned. Dr.Bro (talk) 04:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Junk Trivia? Back in the Chatroom sessions before New Year's Eve; I heard you were getting rid of some junk trivia. First of all, the word "Guren" ぐれん in Gren Dragaon's page is not a junk trivia. Guren means Crimson and it applies to the Bakugan. It's a Japanese wordplay as to why Gren Dragaon is named Gren. I clicked the history of the page and saw that you've edited the page after me. This is the junk trivia in Gren Dragaon's page because it's way too obvious --> "Name sounds like Gren even though they were not related" and not the "Guren" part that I wrote. In any case, please stop removing Trivias I'm placing in the pages because I am certainly not the one who wrote'' "Spectra's hair in Mechtanium Surge resembles Cloud Strife's hair from Final Fantasy VII"'' before nor other obvious stuff like that around. Believe it or not, I write useful trivias and side notes pertaining to the topic. Thanks and happy new year to you. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 11:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Junk Trivia You said that in the chat when several people were online before New Year's Eve that you will be getting rid of junk trivia. Anyway, I assumed that it was you who did because you were the one who edited the page after me. I will return the Guren trivia on Gren Dragaon's page and whoever edits the page after me is the one who got rid of the trivia if ever it vanishes again. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 01:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) LQ pics Head's up I assume you're the one who made the Unicorns fly? :3 Please leave your signature so that I'll know who sent me the message. That being said, I wanna see what you got from Plamoya. I got new ones coming up this Saturday too. :D "いやれやれ ~ 自由の買い値わ崢だね..." - ザックス・フェア Keith Strife 03:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't play with me, Japan I can't help but think that the three upcoming BakuTech for April may be fancy names for existing Sky Raiders. Hopefully one of these if not all, would be original BakuTechs from the CoroCoro Manga. Well "Garreau" may refer to the Japanese word "Garou" 餓狼 which means "Hungry Wolf" but there is the word "Freezing" (Sae) for Well so it might be Aquos Orbeum. Orbeum looks like a wolf/dog. I'm speculating Borg would be Aerogan. Borg "Gemahisasu" may refer to the Japanese words "Gihei" 義兵 meaning "soldier for a righteous cause" (or "dummy soldier") this along with "Kabuto" (Kanji for Borg) has some Tokusatsu/Sentai implication. (It kind of makes me wish that they would make Aquos Amazon as an actual Bakugan toy.) "Gezado" may be Reptak because "Gezado" may refer to the Japanese word "Geza" 下座 meaning "squatting" which is Reptak's formation whenever assuming the Aeroblitz fusion with Fusion Dragonoid. I'd like to know what you think about this. Well, I'm free to speculate until April 2012 anyway. Also, Sorry for being such a pessimist who was disbelieved by "PWNED Jade" and "Hop Fokker" along with a really bad experience on Darkus Destroy Munikis who came damaged out of the MSIB box (his wings won't stay up and I had to like take him apart just to fix him. Good thing I was able to fix him -_-; ) "いやれやれ ~ 自由の買い値わ崢だね..." - ザックス・フェア Keith Strife 22:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) IT LOOKS SO SICK!! :D file: Kyuub.png GRR...don't make me MAD!!! 16:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) true, the 5 minutes is a bummer, but i think once they train and get the hang of it there won't be that problem, if the manga lasts long enough lol file: Kyuub.png GRR...don't make me MAD!!! 22:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) KB'd because from what DM told me, that was your last warning before a kickban. :::- Bendo ''-'' Two worlds collide whenever I step to the front. 18:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Well.. Well.. I didn't kickban you and I think that is the last time you wil be on the chat. I think you have 15 kickbans. That's the limit. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 18:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, I think you should've gotten a warning before the kickban.. Other might tear us apart... But, we will live and die as a family! 18:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) IKR! Power In Demonis. 16:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well apparently you can't post pics of cussing, even if you give a warning ahead of time. Nobody told me, and I thought it was the same as the Video policy. Eh, I have ... 8 days until I get it back now. Power In Demonis. 17:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I've already pretty much lasted out my first week, so week two shouldn't be too bad. I still miss getting rid of n00bs, though. Power In Demonis. 17:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Winxie gets his stuff back tomorrow since it was his first Violation Demotion, but I have to wait a week. Power In Demonis. 17:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You have access to the chat now. Kellyn|Talky 01:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Stop ACTA! Hey Nuzamaki, You probably will not see this message if you are busy. However I would like you to do a blog urging viewers to STOP ACTA by writing to political leaders and uploading Anti-ACTA youtube videos. Your appreciation in this matter would be well respected KurAi Ryou (talk) 01:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC)